Total Drama:Hunger Games
by mugheessaeed2002
Summary: Watch as all 38 die one by one as a winner is crowned.(Not under Crossover cause i can't find Hunger Games)Features all campers from the first 4 seasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Since i completed Total Drama Murder,I decide to start a new story.**

**Chris's POV**

**Hello Viewers!This time 38 tributes will compete in the first ever Total Drama Hunger Games!(Extra districts added)**

**They will battle it out for one winner who will get a wooping 1 trillion dollars!**

**The Districts and they're Tributes are :**  
**District 1-Owen and Sadie**

**District 2-Noah and Katie**

**District 3-LeShawna and DJ**

**District 4-Trent and Courtney**

**District 5-Heather and Alejandro**

**District 6-Cody and Sierra**

**District 7-Harold and Beth**

**District 8-Lindsay and Justin**

**District 9-Ezekial and Eva**

**District 10-Gwen and Duncan**

**District 11-Izzy and Blaineley**

**District 12-Bridgette and Geoff**

**District 13-Tyler and Dakota**

**District 14-Mike and Zoey**

**District 15-B and Dawn **

**District 16-Jo and Brick**

**District 17-Cameron and Staci**

**District 18-Lightning and Anne Maria**

**and last but not least the both boys district(Because Tyler is paired with Dakota)**

**District 19-Scott and Sam**

**Good Luck to you all!Oh and wondering where are the talks ?Well since we already had 4 seasons of Total Drama with these characters you don't know anything it could get pretty weird.**

***Scene changes to the Training Room***

**District 13 Tyler hits a one in the Bow and Arrow while District 12 Geoff hits a 10!District 3 DJ hits a 9(Even thought he refused to play but it was in his contract from Total Drama).**

***Everyone on the podiums the game is about to start***

***Whistle Blows***

**Harold's POV**

***Dodges an arrow from Scott and Picks up some weapons and runs away but bumps into Lindsay who is very confused and Harold easily stabs his knife in her head and takes it out as she drops like a sack of beans* *BOOM***

**Beth's POV**

***Has been spying on her districts' male tribute soon as he kills Lindsay she meets him again and Harold realizes that he will have to kill her to win while she has her guard down he takes the same knife he stabbed in Lindsay and stabs Beth in her chest and she dies instantly.***

**H-a-r-r-r-r-r-r-o-o-o-o-o-o-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l -d Why?**

**...*BOOM***

***Izzy is following Eva who is after her tribute Blaineley although she didn't care about Blaineley much.**

**Eva's POV**

***Creeps behind Blaineley and when she is close enough (Taken from the movie) she shoots her arrow at a nearby tree and a bee nest falls on Blaineley's head and Eva sprints away while Blaineley is struggling to get away so many bees bite her that her brain stops from all the pressure and she dies* *BOOM***

**Izzy's POV**

***Swings on a vine and easily slices Eva's neck with an Axe while Eva was busy grinning at killing Blaineley**BOOM***

***Izzy cackles maniacally and disappears ***

**Staci's POV (Who surprisingly isn't the first one dead)**

***Is talking or most probably telling lies about her ancestors to her District's male tribute Cameron who is very annoyed but bears it because of his kind heart***

***Justin creeps closer to the two and Cameron notices his shiny teeth as he walks and runs away while Staci is startled***

***She looks back but it was too late as Justin kills her with a Baton***

***BOOM***

**By this time most of the tributes who are still alive have found a hiding place***

**Everyone overlooks their fellow tributes in the starry Lindsay followed by Beth,Blaineley,Eva and Staci.**

**Well there you have it the first day of the bloodbath is over .Not many killings i know but the map this time was HUGE!**

**Dead:Lindsay,Beth,Blaineley,Eva,Staci**

**Kills for the ones dead:**

**Lindsay-0**

**Beth-0**

**Blaineley-0**

**Eva-1**

**Staci-0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!I'm not gonna write who killed who when they are dead because that would be too confusing.**

**Cameron's POV**

***Looks worried and scared after realizing what happened to Staci*Does not notice a fireball coming right for him and then when he finally looks back , he burns* *BOOM***

**Noah's POV**

**Think your smarter than me eh?That'll teach you!**

**Sam's POV**

***Too busy playing video games to notice a barrage of arrows that come streaming down from above and instantly kill him * *BOOM***

**Dakota's POV**

***Is putting on makeup and talking on the phone when Izzy comes running after her and shoots her 5 times in the chest as she shrieks in horror and falls down crumpling her own phone* *BOOM***

**ElseWhere:**

**AnneMaria and Zoey are still in a fight from the series over Mike and Zoey gets so furious that she lays a spear in AnneMaria's chest but just before dieing she throws her sword at Zoey's chest and they both die. *BOOM,BOOM***

**Mike's POV**

**Realizes Zoey's and Anne Maria's battle and rushes from the scene in tears when he comes across a land mine courtesy of Scott and explodes. *BOOM***

**Dawn's POV**

**Is making a campfire for supper with B when a electocuting net drops from above and shocks B*  
*She screams and rushes away * *BOOM***

**Scott's POV**

***Lightning is behind him while he does not notice as he is too busy watching B burn* *Lightning is scared as heck and wants revenge on his friend and so he knocks Scott out with a club and throws him off the tree branch which he is at and Scott lands on B's burning body while Lightning feels grateful for his revenge* *BOOM***

**Jo's POV**

***Realizes that even though she made an ally with Brick she will have to kill him later on so with force she kicks Brick into the fire which he made and he burns***

**She bursts into tears at the sight of her beloved friend getting killed.**

***Lightning arrives on the scene and challenges her as a guy to a fight***

***She accepts out of anger and before they start Dawn out of rage over her friend B throws an axe out of nowhere and slices both of their heads***

***BOOM,BOOM***

**The day is over while the survivors overlook the dead people in the sky with Cameron followed by Sam,Dakota,Anne Maria,Zoey,Mike,Scott,B,Brick,Jo, TD cast celebrate on being alive(Veterans) while Dawn shrieks at her being the only TDROTI character and Duncan,Trent and Courtney,Geoff and Bridgette are making out while all others are sleeping.**

**Well there you have that Brick's death was so small but i couldn't find any other way for him to die .The TDI,TDA and TDWT characters were all hidden and were on the other side so not much drama there but Noah still was in the mood to kill to all fans of TDROTI characters but i guess it was time for them to go but actually i had two survivors for TDROTI,Mike and Dawn but i killed off he had lived he would've died anyway as:**

**''*Mike would find Zoey's body and would commit suicide anyways to be with her***

**Dead(In order):Lindsay,Beth,Blaineley,Eva,Staci,Cameron,Sam,Dakota,Anne Maria,Zoey,Mike,Scott,B,Brick,Jo,Lightning**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ezekial's POV**

**Arguing with Harold over whether 2+2=1 or 4 and Harold finally gets annoyed and knocks him out with a baton and then he hears voices and leaves while Justin comes across Ezekiel's unconsicious body and decides to finish him off with stabbing him with a knife and lays the knife in Ezekiel's Right leg and then his chest and then finally his face and takes the knife out but as he is about to leave Izzy appears swinging on a vine and throws a fireball straight at him and he dies *BOOM,BOOM***

**Tyler's POV**

**He is jogging to keep up his strength but he comes across quicksand and falls into it and screams for help but to no avail he gets sucked up completely. *BOOM***

**Harold's POV**

**Is sad about how many people he killed and decides to lay down and sleep but as he is half sleeping Courtney comes across him and kills Harold with a single arrow in his heart .Althought he got up but he is too late to notice it and he dies. *BOOM***

**Geoff's POV**

**Is making out with Bridgette when his head touches a landmine and it explodes with a lot of bruises on Bridgette (Magor) **

**Bridgette's POV**

**Why him! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yy!Suddenly Gwen and LeShawna come across her and try to comfort her and Gwen says there will be other boys even better than Geoff and Bridgette gets angered at this remark and produces a pistol from her pocket and shoots it crazily at Gwen and 7 seven shots land straight into her body with 1 shot in LeShawna's arm and LeShawna escapes while Gwen dies.*BOOM***

**Trent's POV **

**Trent was spying on Bridgette and how she killed Gwen and charges right at her but she dodges him and Bridgette stabs a spear in his chest and he dies instantly* *BOOM***

**Owen's POV**

***Is running away from Courtney but is too slow and Courtney's arrow hits him in the leg and he falls down and Courtney cracks his skull with a Baton* *BOOM***

**Small Chapter,I know but i had to kill of some characters :  
Trent -To get rid of couples**

**Gwen-To get rid of couples**

**Owen-To get rid of couples**

**Geoff-To get rid of couples**

**Harold-Killed too many people**

**Tyler-I thought his death would be funny**

**Ezekiel-Homeschool got too much time**

**Dead(In order):Lindsay,Beth,Blaineley,Eva,Staci,Cameron,Sam,Dakota,Anne Maria,Zoey,Mike,Scott,B,Brick,Jo,Lightning,Ezekiel,Tyler,Harold,Geoff,Gwen,Trent,Owen**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Will Explain where all the remaining alive characters are!**

**Courtney's POV**

**Is being congratulated on killing so many people and keeping the alliance safe as whenever someone came near the alliance place she killed them but Heather decides its time for her to go but than they get into a huge argument about whether Courtney should stay or and Courtney start fighting with Alejandro at Heather's side and Duncan at Courtney's and Courtney both fall into a river and Heather throws Courtney *Who is struggling* into a nearby crocodile's mouth but she escapes before the crocodile can clasp and close his mouth and she throws her self at Heather and Heather luckily pushes her aside but unluckily her shoe touches a landmine and her leg explodes(It was small) and she falls and Courtney lays a spear in her chest and she dies. *BOOM***

**Meanwhile Duncan is battling Alejandro and both have swords and keep dodging each other's attacks but when Alejandro gets distracted by seeing Heather ,Duncan slices his body in half . *BOOM***

**Duncan and Courtney then start making out.**

**Cody's POV**

**Is really freaked out by Sierra following him everywhere and finally realizes his mistake when an angry Dawn appears out of nowhere and she throws a fireball at Cody but Sierra interferes and she takes it for him and before she turns to ashes she says,''C-C-Cody win it for me!'' and she dies. *BOOM***

**An angry and sad Cody then starts chasing Dawn and she trips and Cody lays a spear in her chest and smashes her head with a huge rock. *BOOM***

**In another place:**

**Noah's POV**

**He and a very angry and confused Bridgette have made an alliance and live in the trees where no one can find them.**

**Bridgette realizes Noah was a friend of Gwen and really liked her plus he was very sarcastic and hasn't said anything to console her from Geoff and she leaps at him with a gun and he screams and shouts as he is too weak and is pinned down by then shoots him 5 times,3 in the head and 2 in the chest and 1 of the two in the chest touches his heart and it stops beating and he dies. *BOOM***

**DJ'S POV**

**Is talking and discussing Bridgette with LeShawna whom he found and nursed back to health and they are in the forest where no one was at the moment and Izzy quietly creeps behind LeShawna and throws a baton straight at her and she is knocked out while DJ screams and runs away. Izzy then hangs her neck with a tree and her pulse stops coming in seconds and she dies. *BOOM***

**It turned out that Izzy was actually demonstrating something to the two dimwits Katie and Sadie out of pity on how to kill someone with a baton(A wooden club). Izzy had hidden Katie and Sadie in a bear's cave because she knew bear language and told the bear everything.**

**Justin's POV**

***Comes in contact with a myterious creature that looks like a dog and tries to fight it off but the mysterious creature leaps at him and bites him in the chest and then in other places until he is shredded to pieces* *BOOM***

**Ok,Well there you have it,thats how everyone still alive was hidden and not noticed and how they are the last ones was used as a sneak peak (surprised?) I still feel suprised i have nothing to think about Katie and Sadie and why they're not dead yet but I guess Izzy must be a good trainer.I killed my favourite character LeShawna because favouritism is too much and being my favourite doesn't mean she to Heather and Alejandro fans but it was either them or Duncan and Courtney soo had to go to get Cody to step up in the game and the raging Dawn was his first much for but not least,Noah being too sarcastic and having a crush on Bridgette in the series got Bridgette thinking about his meanness and he got killed that way.**

**Chris's POV**

**There you have it ,our final 8!See you next time on Total Drama Hunger Games!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**''Who let the dogs out!*Woof,Woof,Woof,Woof*''**

**Dead(In order):Lindsay,Beth,Blaineley,Eva,Staci,Cameron,Sam,Dakota,Anne Maria,Zoey,Mike,Scott,B,Brick,Jo,Lightning,Ezekiel,Tyler,Harold,Geoff,Gwen,Trent,Owen,Heather,Alejandro,Sierra,Dawn,Noah,LeShawna,Justin**

**Final 8:Katie,Sadie,Bridgette,Cody,Izzy,DJ,Duncan,Courtney**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!This will be a small chapter as I only need it to kill off 3 characters so that we reach our final 5!**

**Chris's POV**

**''All remaining tributes to go back to the podiums and no killings there or you will get killed yourself! I repeat All remaining tributes to go back to the podiums and no killings there or you will get killed yourself!''**

**Everyone:**

**Huh!?What the?Hmm?Is this a trick?**

*** Two hours later when everyone reaches the podiums and goes back to their respective podiums,some surprised at others being alive and some scared.***

**Chris's POV**

**''All right welcome tributes!Congratulations on making the final 8!Its time for the game to get a little more interesting now!For the final 5 you have to find a place where there are glass tubes and get into them or else you will die . Release the hounds!''**

**Courtney's POV**

**WHAT!**

***Hounds come out of the bushes***

***Everyone runs away except for Katie and Sadie and Katie is screaming over Sadie getting shredded to pieces but the hounds finish off Sadie and come for Katie and she screams and runs away but she gets knocked out from running into a nearby tree and what happened to Sadie happens to her* *BOOM,BOOM***

**Elsewhere:Bridgette,Cody,Izzy and DJ have secured their places in the final 5 while Duncan and Courtney are arguing and the hounds are getting closer and Duncan offers his place to Courtney and she thinks its sweet but before going in she shoots Duncan in the chest .''Thats for picking Gwen over me.C.I.T says Tata!''**

***She gets into the podium while the hounds eat Duncan* *BOOM***

**Ok Chapter finished ,surprised how i ended it?Securing places would be an easier way to find the final not surprising as:**

**Courtney-Very Bossy**

**Bridgette and Cody-Both in rage over Sierra and Geoff.**

**DJ-Animal Lover and Scaredy Cat.**

**Izzy -Shes crazy!**

**Dead(In order):Lindsay,Beth,Blaineley,Eva,Staci,Cameron,Sam,Dakota,Anne Maria,Zoey,Mike,Scott,B,Brick,Jo,Lightning,Ezekiel,Tyler,Harold,Geoff,Gwen,Trent,Owen,Heather,Alejandro,Sierra,Dawn,Noah,LeShawna,Justin,Sadie,Katie,Duncan.**

**Final 5:Bridgette,Cody,Izzy,Courtney and DJ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys,Ok so i'm stuck on who to win from these 5 so I made a poll .Be sure to vote in it for who you want to win. :)**

**P.S**

**Each Story will have a unique ending depending on the character personality!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finallle! :D**

***The Final 5 get transported into another place***

**They divide themselves into two groups:**

**Group 1:Courtney,Izzy**

**Group 2:Cody,DJ,Bridgette**

**Izzy's POV**

**She throws a spear at Cody but he ducks and it misses and lands on a then takes a bow and arrow and shoots the arrow straight at DJ but it misses and he lives .**

**Bridgette's POV**

**While Izzy is busy taking out Cody and Courtney is busy fighting with DJ Bridgette creeps up behind Courtney and tries to stab her but she notices her and stops her fight with DJ and grabs Bridgette by a headlock and Bridgette does the both fall into quicksand and Cody DJ tries to take out Bridgette Izzy takes out Courtney and then they both push DJ aside and press Bridgette into the quicksand and she screams and she disappears out of view.*BOOM***

**Cody's POV**

**DJ and Cody who is trying to help DJ gasp and Cody gets into so much rage he tries to push Izzy right into the quicksand and she trips and falls but doesn't land in Unluckily for her her head lands on a landmine and explodes putting blood all over Cody while he cackles maniaclly . *BOOM***

**DJ's POV**

**Meanwhile DJ and Courtney are fighting and DJ tries to get a spear into Courtney but he misses by an inch but unfortunately he takes a blow right in the left knee and he falls screams in pain and falls and Cody comes to his rescue but Courtney pushes him aside and he falls and while he tries to get to his legs Courtney lays a blow right into DJ and he dies. *BOOM***

**Cody stands up and there is a moment of silence between Cody and Courtney for their dear friends who died.**

**Courtney's POV**

**They then go onto a nearby waterfall rock when they hear dogs and as soon as they reach it ,the dogs are coming and out of nowhere Courtney kisses Cody and falls to her death to help Cody win.*BOOM***

**Cody's POV**

**Cody dazes while he realizes what happened and thinks that Courtney wasn't so bad after dogs then disappear and Chris appears with the Hunger Games Host to congratulate Cody and then they give Cody the prize but The Hunger Games host notices that he seems sad and after he asks all Cody says is that he wants his friends to be resurrected but Chris laughs and says they're dead and there nothing he can do about then gets mad and tears up the check and Lays a Spear In Chris and he says,''Serves you right for making us compete in a battle for life and death*BOOM*He then demands the Hunger Games host to resurrect his friends and he calls The Famous Scientist Patrick Sysiton with his Resurrection Machine and he says that is an odd case but does it appears in front of Cody with Tears in Cody's eyes as he hugs them all and Kisses Courtney and they live happily ever after.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note:Like The Ending?Well there ends the & Review!**

******Dead(In order):Lindsay,Beth,Blaineley,Eva,Staci,Cameron,Sam,Dakota,Anne Maria,Zoey,Mike,Scott,B,Brick,Jo,Lightning,Ezekiel,Tyler,Harold,Geoff,Gwen,Trent,Owen,Heather,Alejandro,Sierra,Dawn,Noah,LeShawna,Justin,Sadie,Katie,Duncan,Bridgette,Izzy,DJ,Courtney,Chris McLean**

******Alive:Everyone after Resurrection.**

******Alive Winner:Cody**


End file.
